Generally, in various portable electronic devices, a battery as a power source has to be exchangeably loaded. As a well-known technique, there is a portable electronic device having a configuration such that a battery is loaded so as to be placed on a ribbon whose one end is fixed and which is arranged in a battery housing and, at the time of exchanging the battery, the battery is taken out from the battery housing by drawing a free end of the ribbon. The configuration is employed because the ribbon constructed by a bias fabric made of polyester fibers or the like has high tensile stress, and both ends of the ribbon do not fray.
However, such a configuration has a drawback. In the case where the battery is loaded in a state where the ribbon is placed in an unexpected position such as a buried state where the whole ribbon including the free end side is placed in the battery housing or an empty state where the whole ribbon is placed in a position out of the battery housing, the ribbon does not function and the battery cannot be taken out. There have been a number of proposals for solving the drawback. As an example, a technique of fixing a free end of a ribbon to the cover of a battery housing has been proposed (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). There are also proposals of a battery ejecting structure requiring no ribbon in place of the method using a ribbon having the above-described drawback (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 2 to 6). Further, there are also products each having an ejecting mechanism of ejecting a battery from a battery housing when an ejection button is depressed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-107588    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-234575    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-320560    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-48790    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-42754    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-31195